Over the years, it has often been found practical to replace the wheels of a wheeled vehicle with traction assemblies which use endless tracks for propulsion.
Traction assemblies are known to generally increase the traction and the floatation of vehicles when used over soft terrains such as, but not limited to, sand, mud and snow.
Hence, nowadays, there exists several different models and configurations of traction assemblies for use on different wheeled vehicles such as, but not limited to, trucks, jeeps, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility-terrain vehicles (UTVs), tractors, front loaders, etc.
Still, despite all the developments in the field of traction assemblies, there remain some problems. For instance, prior art traction assemblies are generally particularly configured to operate in the same normal direction as the vehicle onto which they are mounted. Hence, traction assemblies are generally particularly configured to operate in a forward direction. However, when the vehicle operates in a backward direction, the traction assemblies may operate less efficiently. There is thus a need for a traction assembly which mitigates at least this shortcoming of prior art traction assemblies.